The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Many motor vehicles include rear-view camera systems, also known as backup camera systems and reverse camera systems, to assist an operator of the motor vehicle to view the environment directly behind the motor vehicle. The advantage of the rear-view camera system is that it allows the operator of the motor vehicle to have a complete view behind the vehicle, thus eliminating any blind spots associated with direct viewing, using rear-view and side mirrors.
A typical rear-view camera system includes a reverse camera mounted to the rear of the motor vehicle. The reverse camera is connected to a display unit in the instrument panel or dashboard of the motor vehicle. The display unit may be configured to automatically display the image from the reverse camera when the transmission has been placed in a reverse mode. The reverse camera may include a wide angle lens that allows the camera to see approximately 180 degrees behind the vehicle. The camera may be pointed at a downward angle to view possible objects or obstructions on the ground.
Rear-view cameras are especially useful on larger vehicles, such as pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, which may have larger blind spots behind the vehicle. However, these vehicles typically have moveable attachments and components on the rear of the vehicle, such as tailgates, tire racks, lift gates, retracting or breakaway mirrors, or other types of doors. Thus it is often necessary to mount the rear-view camera on the moveable component in order to preserve the functionality of the camera. When the moveable component is raised or lowered or otherwise moved, the image from the camera becomes irrelevant to an operator of the motor vehicle since the perspective of the camera is fixed or static. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a rear-view camera system that displays an image from the rear-view camera that maintains a perspective relevant to an operator of the motor vehicle even as the position of the camera changes.